Love Me Or Love Me Not?
by GirlOnBlazingFire
Summary: It's the PMAs, Jade wants to be the performer, but Tori gets it. Jade also notices how Beck is acting like Tori's best friend. Jade wants Beck back, but does Beck still love Jade? Rated K. Bade One-Shot. After reading, please take a moment and review.


_I badly wanted to write a story based off Beck and Jade's relationship in 'Tori Goes Platinum', so I wrote this one. And of course this has references to 'Jade Dumps Beck', random flashback to their first breakup. A little bit of Bori moments, since It's after their breakup, and there were a lot of Bori moments in TGP. Jade is focusing on how Beck is paying attention to Tori, and really want Beck back, but wonder if he still loves her. In this fanfic, Jade and Beck's first day together are different then my 'Why Did I?' fanfic. I know, but I was too lazy to change it. Yes, you can hate me for being to lazy to change it here. But, this is like a different version of what happens after Beck and Jade's breakup. But however Beck and Jade's first breakup, the one in Jade Dumps Beck, is the same as in 'Why Did I?'. I know, weird, but I had to add it in that one._

**Disclaimer: Do you think I am Dan? I am not. And would Dan spend his time on here? So, I don't own Victorious. And also since I add some lyrics from Okay, I do not own the lyrics, I am not Backhouse Mike.**

* * *

A flower has been picked, out of a field of many flower. Jade is recording her audition for the PMAs.

Jade hit record on the camera, and Jade played the music.

"I like, your smile.." Jade began, sounding so flawless, and beautiful. She choose this song because it wasn't a song she knew well. It was a song she knew well that she referred to often after she and Beck broke up, but nobody knew. During the song, she realized that she made a mistake with losing control. She wanted Beck back, but the question was, Did he want her back? After she finished recording that song, and gave it to the PMAs, she went to get a microphone, and a headphone set, and began singing one of her favorite songs. She wished that was the song she would sing for her audition, but if she was picked, she would sing that song.

A couple of days later, Jade saw Mason Thornesmith and his posse walk through the front doors of Hollywood Arts with Sikowitz, he said "There she is!"

Jade was lightheaded and heartbroken. She wasn't the one who passed, but Tori. Why did he choose her? She doesn't even have half the talent I do. She noticed Beck was there near Tori, and Tori just spit her sandwich into his hands. "Oh god, its still warm.." Beck said in disgust. If they we still together, she and Beck would observe, and just when she would lose control, he would stop her.

After Mason left, Tori was exited, and Beck said "Do you want you sandwich back?" then she jumped on Beck, and he didn't put her down.

Jade closed her locker sadly, and the first petal fell , He loves me not.

* * *

_It's now later in the week, two days before the platinum music awards, and Jade is on the patio, and watch Beck and Tori have a conversation._

"The world needs to see who you really are. Cause your awesome." Jade felt like another petal was about to fall, Beck called Tori awesome, but he never called her that. Does that mean he is in love with Tori? Just when Jade thought it wouldn't get any worse, he leaned forward, and Tori did also. They were about to kiss.

The next petal fell off, He still loves me not. It has been proven, or not, maybe Tori leaned forward first, and Beck decided to do the same? Or visa versa. Then, when they came like an inch from kissing, Jade thought it was over. Beck stopped loving her, that's when she had a flashback, from their first break-up.

"OK, it was kind of my idea, but I-I didn't think the dog would bug out like that. I just wanted to get you a dog because you've talked about getting one ever since I met you and I thought that maybe- " then Beck kissed her, it was back when Tori helped save her relationship with Beck. She thought that at that she and Beck were over since the dog attacked his dad. But he kissed her, so it wasn't over. She decided to not become jealous anymore, and stay with Beck forever. "You love me again." Was all she could think of. Then Beck said "Who said I stopped?". Aww… he still loved her, even after the dog attack, and Beck's dad getting injured. That was pure luck.

Back in reality, the door opened, not the patio, but the main door, came in with a pink box. Ugh, pink. Tori flipped from the couch she and Beck were on to the next. He left, and Tori went upstairs. If Jade was in the room at that moment, she would say "Thank you Mrs. Vega."

* * *

_The day before the PMAs, and Tori is in regular clothes, she is nervous and Beck's there, Jade just walked up to Mason and his posse._

Jade walked up near Mason, he was upset that Tori wasn't being his puppet anymore. Then Tori was talking how she didn't want to be played about more, not where the stupidest clothes, or act like a total diva anymore. Then Mason kicked her off the PMAs.

I have a chance now! Jade immediately thought. She still had a chance to be in the PMAs. Then, after Beck said that he can't replace Tori that fast, he pointed Jade.

"Me?" Jade said in shock. Tori admitted that she didn't want to be played like a puppet anymore, and she was kicked off the show, and Jade was her replacement. When the offer came up, Beck said "No Way."

The third fell off, He still loves me not. If he doesn't want her to perform, then didn't even care for Jade the tiniest bit anymore.

"Absolutely." Jade said, knowing that she was free for Beck, but she still wanted him back, but it was over and official, Beck stopped loving Jade after four years. "Come, we have much to discuss." Mason said, and him and Jade linked arms, and Jade said in her mind to Tori. Ha! I have more talent then you. And left happy.

* * *

_Jade was at the Boomerang Theater, putting her makeup on, with Cat and Oliver, she is thinking of the first day she and Beck met._

It was a cold winter day, it was her first year at Hollywood Arts, and she was walking down the street home after school. She ran home to do her thing., but she twisted her ankle, and collapsed over someone with awesome hair. "Oww.." was all Jade could say.

The person, who was Beck, got up and said "Are you ok?" and held out his hand. She grabbed his hand and got up, but she was limping while walking down the street, and fell over again, he helped her go home. "Thank you." Jade said. "I'm Jade, what's your name?" "I'm Beck, and I think your pretty." Jade could only say thank you to him. "What school do you go to?" Jade asked. "I go to Hollywood Arts High." Beck said. Jade said that she went to Hollywood Arts too, and that's how they became boyfriend and girlfriend for 4 years.

* * *

Jade was at putting on her make-up and saw the conversation between Tori and Beck. Jade dropped a brush, and watched, she zoomed in to focus on them, and watched. When the two were talking about the meat hat, it was about to kill her.

"So…" Beck said, almost flirty. He then leaned forward to Tori, he was about to kiss her!

Now the fourth fell off, and it was official, after 4 years of being together with Beck, and all the fights, and two breakups, Beck stopped loving her and loved Tori, He completely loves me not.

Tori however, thought of it like a joke, and faked punched him. Jade was glad, but confused. "I'm sorry" Beck said, Does that mean he still loved her? "No, I'm sorry.." Jade then had her complete focus on Beck and Tori. "Then we can't we kiss?" "Cause...Of Jade.."

Me? Jade thought, After everything, from pouring coffee on her, to ruining her prome, to taking her spot in the PMAs, she didn't want to ruin their relationship? Wow Tori. At that moment Jade thought she and Tori were becoming friends.

"Jade and I broke up." Beck replied. "Yes, but kissing your friend's ex-boyfriend-" "Wait, since when you and Jade friends? Last week, she toke your hamburger, and she rubbed it against you bare foot." Well, that was true. "What? I ate feet meat?" Yes Tori, yes you did. "And, she toke you spot in the Platinum Music Awards."

I did. I did take her spot. But Tori told the truth, and he was blaming me!? Wow, the fifth might have fallen at that time.

"Look, I guess me and Jade aren't friends-friends, but were kinda friends. And kissing her ex-boyfriend. I can't do that to a friend." and that was all she saw, she closed Cat's laptop, and thought, 'Well, since Tori should get absolutely everything in the world, why doesn't she perform in front of the world since were kinda friends?'.

* * *

This isn't right." Jade said, everything wasn't right. Her and Beck not being together, Tori not performing, everything. "Yeah, it is a little tight around-" "No!" Jade said, trying to block an innuendo.

"This was supposed to be your night. This was your big chance, and for me to go out there.." Jade said, and if she said much more, she would have started to cry. "And…?" "I can't do that to a friend. Or even to you." Jade said, if she didn't add that, then she would've cried , and tell about everything that happened, telling Tori what Jade heard and saw.

Jade then changed and went to Tori's spot, she got seated, and Beck smiled at her, and Jade smiled back.

Now the fifth fell off, and this time, He loves me.

* * *

_It's after the PMAs, and everyone, except Cat and Oliver, are going to Nozu's to celebrate. Beck is taking Jade to the hallway to talk to her._

"Yes Beck?" Jade said, hoping it was something good.

"I just wanted to thank you for giving Tori your spot." Beck said, and then Jade told Beck all about her watching there conversation.

"You saw us almost kiss?" Beck said, finally realizing Jade was watching them. "Yes, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to know if you still loved me or not. I've seen you and Tori be like best friends all week, and-" that's when Beck kissed her, the first time since their breakup.

"You loved me again" was all she could say. Then it was like their first breakup, and get-back-together all over again.

"Wanna get back together again?" and Beck replied with "Yes, I would love to."

And now the sixth and final petal fell off, and it was official, He loves me.

* * *

_Isn't the ending cute? I really wanted to write a Bade fanfiction about their relationship during Tori Goes Platinum, so I thought of this one, plus I REALLY want Beck and Jade to be back together. The Flower and petal falling is a metaphor. When a petal fell off, that means that Beck shows no signs of loving Jade again. In a closing note, I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. I hope that you all enjoyed my Bade fanfiction. Please review and read more of my fanfictions! :)_


End file.
